Tomorrow is Yesterday (épisode)
Au contact d'une étoile noire, l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 se retrouve propulsé dans le passé de la Terre en 1969 et est bientôt pris pour un OVNI par l'US Air Force. Résumé : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3113.2: Nous faisons route vers la base spatiale 9 pour ravitaillement quand une étoile noire de forte gravité a commencé à nous attirer vers elle. Nous avons dû utiliser toute notre puissance pour nous arracher à l'attraction. Mais comme quand un élastique casse, une soudaine libération nous a faits bondir dans l'espace, sans contrôle possible. Nous sommes maintenant dans un endroit inconnu. Sur les écrans radar d'une base militaire terrestre en 1969, ce qui semble être une soucoupe volante apparaît. Il s'agit en réalité de... l'USS Enterprise. La base militaire envoie un avion en reconnaissance. L'Enterprise se met en altitude suborbitale pour distancer l'appareil, mais il ne peut le faire que lentement. Le pilote reçoit l'ordre d'obliger l'Enterprise à atterrir. Kirk décide de neutraliser l'appareil grâce au rayon tracteur, mais l'avion trop fragile ne peut résister au choc. Kirk est contraint de téléporter le pilote à bord. : Additif au carnet de bord du capitaine: L'officier mécanicien Scott rapporte que les moteurs de propulsion sont endommagés mais il est possible de réparer et de mettre en marche. : ...Programmé et enregistré, mon trésor... : ...Je vous prie de ne pas me parler comme ça. Rectifiez !... : ...Erreur rectifiée, mon poussin !... Kirk apprend au pilote qu'ils viennent de son futur, par accident, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas le renvoyer sur Terre. Il connaît le futur et pourrait le changer, le détruire. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3113.7: Nos moteurs ont été réparés, mais nous sommes toujours prisonniers du temps et nous avons un passager que nous ne voulons pas, mais qui doit rester... : ...Recommandation particulière mon lapin ?... : Rapport à la maintenance: mon appareil d'enregistrement a une détestable avarie. Je recommande vivement qu'il soit réparé ou envoyé à la ferraille. Les moteurs ont été réparés, mais l'Enterprise est toujours prisonnier du temps. Spock découvre des informations sur le fils de Christopher: le colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, commandera la première sonde Terre-Saturne. Si Christopher reste à bord, son fils ne naîtra jamais, changeant alors le futur. Kirk décide que, sans enregistrements et sans images, Christopher ne pourra plus prouver son histoire, ce qui lui laissera le choix de passer pour un menteur ou pour un fou. Kirk et Sulu se téléportent donc sur la 498ème base aérienne, mais ils sont surpris par un sergent de la police de l'air en patrouille. Il prend leur équipement, et déclenche par erreur le signal de secours – se faisant téléporter automatiquement sur l'Enterprise et ce nez à nez avec... Spock, doublant ainsi le problème. Maintenant ils doivent découvrir une manière de ramener deux hommes. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3113.9, rapport du premier officier Spock: A cause d'un accident inattendu, nous avons pris à bord un autre passager indésirable. Kirk et Sulu finissent par trouver mais ils déclenchent une alarme silencieuse, appelant le lieutenant colonel Fellini et une paire de policiers. Kirk parvient à les distraire assez longtemps pour que Sulu s'échappe, mais maintenant il y a trois hommes au mauvais endroit. Spock est forcé de se téléporter pour délivrer Kirk. Avec Sulu et le capitaine Christopher, il maîtrise Fellini et ses hommes, et libèrent Kirk. : Carnet de bord du capitaine, coefficient espace-temps 3114.1: Nous devons tenter de passer à travers la barrière du temps ou alors nous et nos passagers involontaires resteront prisonniers. Tout ce que nous avons pour le tenter est une théorie et quelques faits. Spock présente son plan à Kirk: profiter de l'attraction du Soleil pour, grâce à un effet de "fronde", gagner suffisamment de vitesse pour remonter deux jours avant. Ils téléporteront Christopher et le policier qui ne se souviendront plus de rien à ce moment. Ils utiliseront l'effet inverse pour ensuite repartir dans le futur. Tout se passe bien. Production ---- * Manuscrit final: 21 novembre 1966 * Tournage: Fin novembre 1966 Acteurs et personnages * Selon D.C. Fontana, des restrictions budgétaires, pour éviter d'embaucher un autre acteur, expliquent que Kyle a été employé pour fournir le potage au sergent. * Cet épisode est unique. On y voit le dernier gros plan de George Takei. * C'est le dernier épisode dans lequel le rang de Spock est capitaine de corvette. Histoire * Cet épisode était à l'origine la deuxième partie de deux histoires qui auraient commencé dans . http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/nakedtime.htm * L'explication de Spock à Kirk, de ce qui pourrait arriver si un "un 'homme sans scrupule" avait la connaissance de l'avenir - qui est ce qui arriverait si Christopher était immédiatement ramené - est plus tard par coïncidence devenu le prémisse de l'histoire de et à un degré moindre, de . * L'émission d'informations à la radio dit que le Tir lunaire du Cap Kennedy, avec trois astronautes, est prévu pour mercredi - le vrai Apollon 11 avec trois astronautes a été lancé du Cap Kennedy le 16 juillet 1969, un mercredi. Au moment de la diffusion de cet épisode, quelques estimations par la NASA tenaient qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps après 1970 avant que l'homme ne se pose sur la lune. * Le jour "après" que cet épisode a été diffusé, Gus Grissom, Ed White, et Roger Chaffee ont tragiquement perdu leurs vies dans la capsule Apollo 1. * Les événements de cet épisode, qui ont lieu en 1969, sont arrivés (du point de vue de l'équipage "d'Enterprise") plus d'une année avant ceux de qui ont lieu en 1968. * Plus tard en 1967, le physicien John Wheeler inventera le terme "trou noir" pour se référer au phénomène que Kirk décrit comme une "étoile noire". * Pour quelque raison, dans cet épisode "Starfleet Command" est constamment mentionné comme "Starfleet Control". * Dans "Inside Star Trek: The Real Story", Robert Justman réimprime un résumé du synopsis d'une page qu'il a soumis à Gene Roddenberry longtemps avant que cet épisode n'ait été écrit. L'histoire proposée par Justman est la même que celle de cet épisode. Décors et accessoires * Matt Jefferies a conçu le trophée avec l'avion à réaction montant en flèche, vu sur la base aérienne. * Les images de la Terre sont celles utilisées dans . * Après l'arrivée de Christopher à bord de "l'Entreprise", on lui fournit un uniforme de Starfleet. L'uniforme est or et vert, couleur, en accord avec sa position comme pilote et le galon sur sa manche est celui d'un lieutenant, l'équivalent de capitaine (bien qu'il soit crédité comme major Christophe). * Cet épisode est le seul dans lequel le synthétiseur alimentaire dans la pièce du téléporteur est utilisé. :"Plusieurs épisodes plus tard, dans , Spock brisera son poing sur le synthétiseur alimentaire." Musiques * La musique jouée quand Christopher observe les oreilles de Spock, entendue en entier dans , a été écrite par le compositeur Joseph Mullendore pour , mais il n'a pas été inutilisé à ce moment-là. C'est une version du thème final pour l'épisode. Mullendore avait aussi arrangé la version "de salon" du thème pour le même épisode, aussi entendu dans . Version remasterisée La version remasterisée de "Tomorrow is yesterday" a été diffusée pendant le week-end du 5 Mai 2007. Les nouveaux effets sont, les vues de la Terre en orbite - basées sur les photographies de la navette spatiale de la NASA - les images du chasseur à réaction de Christopher, "l'Enterprise" tombant dans l'atmosphère de la Terre et une toute nouvelle séquence dépeignant l'effet de fronde autour du soleil. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/06/tomorrow-is-yesterday-video-and-screenshots/. File:USS Enterprise in Earths sky.jpg|Original Enterprise dans le ciel... USS Enterprise in Earths sky, remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise over Earth.jpg|Version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise in orbit of Earth.jpg|Version remasterisée File:Slingshot effect.jpg|Version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise skims near Sol.jpg|Version remasterisée Anecdotes et autres informations * Le numéro de série de John Christopher est "4857932", en VQ il est "70522". Incohérences Marchandisage * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (HD DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) File:Star Trek 2, Bantam.jpg|1968 / "Star Trek 2: Tomorrow is yesterday" / James Blish / Bantam Books ; Marchandisage francophone Le duel, claude lefrancq éditeurs.jpg|1991 / "Star Trek: Le duel - Demain est hier" - Claude Lefrancq Editeur #7 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 30/01/1982 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Production francophone * Mireille Sirvain - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD. * La version francophone de cet épisode fait partie des quelques épisodes possédant des changements de voix de doublage durant de courts instants. "Star Trek en français" - La page facebook qui présente ces différences. Citations Kirk : (au pilote à son arrivée) "Bienvenu à bord de l'Enterprise." Capitaine John Christopher : "Vous parlez anglais(français)." Kirk :"C'est exact." Capitaine Christopher : "Et je n'ai jamais cru aux petits hommes verts." Spock : "Moi non plus." Kirk : "Sentez-vous libre de tout regarder. Vous trouverez cela intéressant." John Christopher : "Intéressant est un mot faible, capitaine." Spock : "Si la passé change. Vous et moi et tout ce que nous connaissons pourrait ne pas exister." Kirk : "Votre logique peut être très... ennuyeuse." L'ordinateur d'Enterprise : "Programmé et enregistré, mon cher." Kirk : "Ordinateur, vous ne devez pas vous adresser à moi de cette manière." L'ordinateur d'Enterprise : "Rectifié... mon cher." Kirk : (à propos de l'ordinateur) "Je ne m'inquiéterais pas tant si seulement il n'était pas si... affectueux." Spock : "Il a aussi une fâcheuse tendance à glousser de rire." John Christopher : (amusé) "Alors un ordinateur féminin n'est pas courant." Spock : "Nous l'avons donné à réparer sur Cygnet XIV qui est une planète dominée par les femmes. Elles ont du penser que l'ordinateur manquait de personnalité... Elles lui en ont donné une. Féminine, bien sûr." John Christopher : "Eh bien, vous avez certainement des problèmes intéressants." John Christopher : (à Kirk) "Je ne peux peut-être pas rentrer chez moi mais vous non plus. Vous êtes prisonnier du temps autant que moi." Capitaine Christopher : "Attendez une minute. Je n'ai pas de fils." McCoy : "Vous voulez dire pas encore..." Kirk :(au Colonel Fellini) "D'accord. La vérité est : je suis un petit homme vert d'Alpha Centauri. Un bel endroit. Vous devriez le voir." Colonel Fellini : "Je vais vous enfermer pendant 200 ans..." Kirk :"Ce qui doit être... juste ce qu'il faut..." Thèmes et valeurs * Paradoxe temporel Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel *James Doohan est Montgomery Scott *DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura *Leonard Nimoy est Spock *George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Roger Perry est John Christopher * Hal Lynch est le sergent de la police de l'Air * Richard Merrifield est Webb * John Winston est Kyle * Ed Peck est Fellini * Mark Dempsey est un capitaine de l'Air Force * Jim Spencer est un membre de la Police de l'Air * Sherri Townsend est une membre d'équipage * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur (non-crédité) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent (non-crédité) Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Alpha du Centaure (Alpha Centauri) / barrière du temps / Cygnet XIV XXII / distorsion spatio-temporelle / effet lance-pierre (effet de réaction) / étoile noire / Mercure / Pluton / Saturne / Terre > La Lune * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Humain > NASA - UESPA > Agence des sondes spatiales de l'union terrienne (Agence spatiale de la confédération terrestre) / Starfleet control (Etat-major de la flotte) / Vulcain * Personnages: Shaun Geoffrey Christopher / M. March / Personnel des forces de l'ordre des Etats-Unis * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: Apollo 11 / B-52 Stratofortress / ballon atmosphérique / Base stellaire 9 (base spatiale 9) / / F-104 Starfighter (avion intercepteur) / F-105 Thunderchief / sonde Terre-Saturne * Armement et technologie: appareil photographique / cassette / chronomètre / déflecteur / (missile) / moteur de distorsion / (ogive nucléaire) / (ordinateur central) / rayon tracteur (rayon remorqueur - rayon de remorque) / régulateur d'ambiance / revolver / (stabilisateur) / synthétiseur de nourriture / (système de navigation) / système secondaire * Autres: 1954 / 1968 / 1969 / 2217 / alerte générale / astronaute / base aérienne 498 (Base 498 de l'US Air Force) / Blackjack / Bluejay 4 / capitaine / Cap Kennedy / chef de la sécurité / colonel / communication sol-air (communication militaire) / compte à rebours / effet de fronde / Etats-Unis d'Amérique > Nebraska - Omaha - complexe d'Omaha / intendant / "mon chou" ("mon lapin" - "mon poussin" - "mon trésor") / officier en second (premier officier) / (officier mécanicien) / OVNI (soucoupe volante) / point de rupture (point de retour brutal) / police aérienne (police de l'air) / prise vulcaine / programme spatial / rapport d'avancement / salle de réunion de commandement / salle des machines des moteurs / salle d'interrogatoire / salle de téléportation / sergent / service statistiques / US Air Force Liens externes * Tomorrow is yesterday sur StarTrek.com de:Morgen ist Gestern en:Tomorrow is Yesterday (episode) es:Tomorrow is Yesterday ja:宇宙暦元年7・21（エピソード） nl:Tomorrow is Yesterday pl:Tomorrow is Yesterday sv:Tomorrow Is Yesterday Category:Episodes TOS